Marauder Incarnation
by DeathPhoenixGeminidaughter
Summary: The story of the first son of Harry James Potter and his adventures at Hogwarts. Along with his cousin Fred what will the girls of his house Rheanna and Gillian.


Chapter 1

James POV

I was scared, dad had said good bye and promised I was fine and I had acted macho and gave Al a kick good bye and kissed mom. I had checked the marauders map dad had given me yesterday at least 150 times, where the common rooms were and the teachers running around and preparing for our arrival. I knew where the Gryffindor common room is and was hoping I would see it first hand. What if I was a Slytherin, or a hufflepuff, everyone says their evil or old duffers. No, I wanted to be a brave gryffindor, to stand against my fears and to protect my friends. My cousin Fred sits beside me as we step into boats, he saw the map and knows my fear, we talked about both our fears as we tried to drown them in chocolate frogs and licorice wands. It almost worked.

Just as I wonder what the castle looks like out of the map and books I see the girl who helped me and I helped her with our trunks, she slips into Fred and mines boat and we are off. I revel in my new jail or palace as I metal catagorize myself again. I can barely force myself to read anything but Quittich Through the Ages and Quittich statistics, so I'm not ravenclaw. Maybe the girl could she looks smart with knowing eyes that I swore we're green when I saw her on the station, but are now a blue silver. I'm not really that cunning and rely on my power of charm instead persuasion for most tricks and pranks if needed, so probably not Slytherin. The girl might be, she has a grin at a little boy on the platform that said I'm the devil when I want to be. I'm pretty loyal to my family but an argument breaks out and I join in and am quite afraid to end the toil if I had to, so hufflepuff is a possibility, though their so boring. Fred could be hufflepuff like when I was tripped in elementary school by a muggle, Fred went and hit the boy. The girl hugged the boy and slapped the back of someone's head when them bumped him. He was left behind waving on the platform.

All three of us in my boat could be gryffindor I think, a strong personality. Fred and I have a gryffindor feel at least a little, though I might be thinking about the girl too much since I don't know her, she could be anything for all I know.

When did we get to the doors? What if dad disowns me? What if I'm not popular? All these twist and dance in my mind as we are introduced to Proffessor Lycretta, the deputy headmistress and head of Ravenclaw house. If by some weird occurance and I am ravenclaw I'm sure she would be a good head, she seems fair.

As she leads us to the great smaller room to wait me and Fred were talking about what our favourite class might be. The long dark haired girl is standing in front of us and pulling on her long braid for some reason. Deep breathes in and out, she's probably a muggle-born and doesn't know what she has to do.

That's one thing I have on her, and every other muggle-born. Though they are very curious about us so maybe she's just like aunt hermione. Though maybe not so brave, no one is braver than my family. That's why I hope that I'm in Gryffindor, the strong and brave and able to protect, like dad did mom and mom did dad.

As Professor Lycretta came to collect us the girls eyes hardened and she stood up straight, pushing her braid back over her shoulder to fall down her back to her knees. Mom had long hair but never like that, I'm missing home already, though I'm about to meet new family here I guess, and I always have Fred.

As the hat sung I kept on thinking on how well it described everything I'm not and what I guess I could be.

_Hogwarts found and made,_

_Protected and safe to all,_

_The power within will never fade,_

_And no one shall not rise from a fall._

_The Slytherin cunning and sly,_

_Making the best on the fly._

_Dear hufflepuffs protective and loyal._

_They're never afraid of toil._

_Ravenclaw, the strange and wise,_

_Creating their own way for the future prize._

_Gryffindor prideful and brave,_

_A family always creating a cave._

_To find your soul, and to find yourself,_

_Trust in me for I'm not biased, as I sit mostly on a shelf._

Everything was so wonderful and I suddenly couldn't wait, if dads disappointed then that's him and he promised he wouldn't. I'm me and I'm finding more family.

Few names were framiliar to me as I spent most of my time with family and I didn't pay attention. Finally Professor Lycretta called in her strict forceful voice "Potter, James"

I made sure not to stumble and look up as if there were roaches underneath me, I am a proud Potter. I am the first son of Harry Potter, I am named for two of the most troublesome, intelligent pranksters to be at hogwarts, the nephew of another two. I belong here somewhere.

As I see my last glimpse of the Great Hall before the hat goes over my eyes, I see both Fred and the dark haired girl looking almost green. Then, darkness and a voice in my head, almost like my own thoughts, except its a deeper voice, wiser, better than mine.

_Another generation of Potter begins, wonderful! Your proud, like your grandfather and namesake, your smart enough, but not studious as both he and the Gryffindor Black for which you get your second name were. You value your family, and joy. You'll fight after consideration, though with little provocation. A strong, powerful, loyal, smart "GRYFFINDOR!"_

Was finally screamed both to the hall and my ear. I'm proud to say I grinned like an idiot to the table and until the Proffessor called, "Weasley, Fred"

As Fred went under I wondered, could he not be who he is to family? Would he hate me if he's in a different house. He's my favourite cousin and my best prankster partner. My worry did not lift until my grin came back into place, when the hat screamed "_GRYFFINDOR!"_

Knowing that the food was coming so soon, mine and Fred's stomachs growled in harmony before the last person was called, it was the dark haired girl.

Proffessor Lycretta called out, "Gillian Leigh" and I wondered what kind of last name Gillian was or the name Leigh if not Chinese? Until a blonde beside me whispered out loud, "she doesn't have a sur name?"

Before I could answer her thought with a wonder of my own the hat made a shreikish sound almost quietly before screaming "_GRYFFINDOR!"_

The girl... Gillian? Or maybe she'll go by Leigh? Practically ran to sit right beside the blonde girl opposite me and Fred, the blonde girl was... Taber, Rheanna I think, Taber isn't a wizarding family name and I don't know any families who married a muggle named Taber, so she must be muggle-born, like aunt Hermione.

"Hey, Rheanna?" Gillian's smiled falls slightly and worry fills her eyes.

"You never told me your full name! Do what's what with that?" Asked Taber.

"Gillian is my first name, Leigh is my second, and I don't know my surname. I wouldn't want it anyway." Gillian replied, her expression guarded and defensive.

"Oh, well okay then and I guess you know my last name now! I don't like it" Rheanna wrinkled her nose.

It was now that I decided to introduce myself and secure a spot as someone people know.

"Well, I'm James, James Potter and this is my cousin Fred Weasley." I brought a smug smile to my face as Fred continued, obviously knowing exactly what we needed done.

"You must know our family? They are quite... Um.. Popular, let's say!"

"Good for you!" Replied Gillian with her eyebrows raised and a mocking tone.

"Yes, I believe I've read those names? I haven't gotten into the details yet, I've more been focusing on class knowledge and spells, but I think they are. Say then congrats!" Rheanna continued playing us with her tone.

The headmaster started to speak and we discontinued our whispered tennis match of a conversation.

"Hello, and welcome to another year at Hogwarts! For the knowledge of our first years and to remind some student of the rules, there is no going into the Forbbiden Forest as it is _**Forbbiden**_, and there is to be no spells cast outside of classrooms, for any reason. Now that those are said let us feast!" Dad said that this would be Proffessor Locke, a great man, he waved his hands and food blossomed from the plates. Fred and I dug into everything we could get our hands on.

The girls across from us spoke with Victiore, the current HeadGirl and our oldest cousin about the school and classes. Like Victiore, Rheanna ate enough for their smaller than boys size, but Gillian ate like she would never eat again, like a bottomless pit of food, it strongly reminded me of myself and almost every other boy. Though Gillian ate amounts like us, she ate hers with a poise I don't think I could ever accomplish.

Dessert made Fred and me so sleepy we dragged each other behind the prefect and went straight to bed, dreaming of all the fun we'll have exploring tomorrow.


End file.
